Invader Zim: Yet Another Real Life Invasion
by interdimensionalPortaller
Summary: What happens when I send yet another two people into the Invader Zimverse? Main focus is on the human cast. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_Invader Zim: Yet Another Real Life Invasion_

_By none other than Ms. Johnson-Rattmann "interdimensionalPortaller"_

_The New Author's Note: I don't care in the slightest if Skepkitty is someone respectable in the Invader Zim fandom because she has one problem and that problem is being allies with THAT HORRIBLE FANFIC WRITER._

* * *

><p>There was this one day.<p>

ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty were too busy doing whatever they do all the time on the wide Internets. I think Skepkitty was reblogging absolutely and utterly everything on Tumblr and ASBusinessMagnet was writing something like

"Chell Johnson and Doug Rattmann were too busy doing whatever they do all the time in Mexico. Chell was checking out the Homestuck category on FF. Net and Doug was painting grafitti everywhere in the quiet town

when suddenly there was this other paranormal thing"

when suddenly there was yet ANOTHER paranormal thing that brought both the blogger and the writer to some place bright and manmade like the room with a moose except with no moose.

Both of the people looked around when they saw the great fanfiction goddess that is ME and no one else. I was thinking something along the lines of "HEY LOOK IT'S THE HORRIBLE FANFIC WRITER AND HIS AMERICAN GIRLFRIEND" when Skepkitty said "This reminds me of Me in Invader Zim? Oh Kami…" and I was hit with an idea. I was going to send both of the people to Invader Zim!

I snapped and both of them were gone. I then returned to my fanfiction office and turned on the many computer screens that I had. My quiet town was lit up with every single public screen displaying the horrible fanfic writer and his American girlfriend in the Invader Zimverse.

Both of them entered the houses to the left and the right of the colorful green and pink house JUST LIKE THE FREAK OF NATURE GL(at)DDA MAGNET and now the footage displayed the inside of the houses breaking the laws of privacy but now that they were cartoon characters I didn't care.

Somewhere else the Invader Zim characters were too busy doing whatever they do all the time in whatever city Invader Zim is set in. Zim was trying to take over the world and failed, Gir was being an annoying asshat, Dib was trying to expose Zim and also failed, Gaz was playing video games and Tak was somewhere else entirely.

They all then walked into Skool when Miss Bitters said "Class, we've got yet ANOTHER TWO hopeless appendages to the student body" and all the students let out a loud sigh. Bitters continued "Their names are ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty. Both of you - say something now because after this moment I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" when someone popped up in the intercom and it was… ME BEING THE GREAT FANFICTION GODDESS! "I would like to ensure you the horrible fanfic writer and his American girlfriend will effortlessly blend into the Invader Zimverse and there is nothing to worry about." Then Miss Bitters asked "The American girlfriend being?" "Skepkitty, of course" and I signed off and returned to being solely the observer. Then both took their seats and two not plot relevant people that I won't make up the names of got sent to the underground classes.

* * *

><p><em>TNAN: I think both got what they deserved. Ideas for further chapters? Please?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_TNAN: I figured out Skepkitty is 16 and ASBusinessMagnet is 15, so to make these numbers work, in this story Dib is 16 and Gaz is 15._

* * *

><p>Then Miss Bitters carried the horrible fanfic writer to Gaz's teacher and Skepkitty raised her hand. "If our class has only ONE new person, why get rid of TWO of them?" when Dib looked at her. "You actually have a brain!" Skepkitty responded "Yeah, and, what do you want me to use it for?" Dib was happier than ever. "Now we can prove Zim is an alien together!" when a green kid shouted "Zim is NOT! AN ALIEN!" <em>(TNAN: empatheticAmazon once told me she once heard Wheatley say "I am NOT! A MORON!" so I was so going to use this quote in my works.) <em>Dib and Skepkitty then quickly exchanged a hand shake and became friends.

Meanwhile in another classroom Gaz and ASBusinessMagnet got to sit next to each other and she showed him Vampire Piggy Hunter III for Dumbendo Game Slave 3D but then Gaz's teacher noticed the holographic game and wanted to give Gaz a treatment. But then she heard Zim shout the phrase clearly stolen from a video game and decided Gaz had turned the sound on so she ended up really giving Gaz a treatment. She took Gaz to another classroom where she turned on a movie about how video games are evil and returned to furthermore teach the lesson.

After the Skool day ended, when walking back to his home, ASBusinessMagnet noticed that Skepkitty wasn't returning to the other house that Zim was using as a trash bin. He deducted that it was nothing to worry about and went back to writing.

Meanwhile Dib showed Skepkitty around his house. Professor Membrane, when he saw Skepkitty, thought she was Gaz and didn't question the looks of the new girl. The American girlfriend then became interested in all the drawings of aliens and extrasolar stellar systems and Dib was the happiest ever in his life because finally he had someone who believed him.

And even meanerwhile _(TNAN: I'll give an Internet cookie for the person who can guess where the word "meanerwhile" is from) _the brainwashing movie finally ended and Gaz was let out of Skool. She walked back to her home but Prof. Membrane, as he thought Gaz had returned home already, didn't let the real Gaz in and she was forced to return to Skool where she found an anti-brainwash about how video games are the best thing since sliced bread and put it on instead.

Noticing Skepkitty wasn't returning home, ASBusinessMagnet called her. She told him that she was in Dib's house so the horrible fanfic writer headed there but Prof. Membrane wasn't letting him in because both Dib and Gaz were in. However, ASBusinessMagnet explained him that Skepkitty had gotten inside, and Membrane was like "Then where really is Gaz?". He rewatched the footage of his front door and finally noticed that, since, due to a misunderstandment, he had let Skepkitty instead of Gaz, she (Gaz) walked back to Skool. Professor then took Gaz from Skool and said goodbye to Skepkitty, and the fanfic-singing pair finally returned to their homes and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>TNAN: Do you think I should make the next chapter Zim-centric? Because I don't.<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dib, Gaz, Zim, ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty were in Skool again and the day went all typical. The lessons taught them nothing of plot importance, and I seriously considered just shutting off the screens and just not having my townspeople and especially my eternal love Doug Rattmann be exposed to some boring lifes of other undoubtedly fictional people when there was such a thing as the lunch break.

Zim, as usual, had a terrible time eating Earth food and Dib used this as an advantage to throw more muffins at Zim, and Skepkitty, as his awesome new friend, assisted him. I gave them a disturbing look but nothing was stopping them. Zim was in near agony of being affected by practically turd and little steel balls that everyone else called "food" and everyone up to and including me, Doug and the townspeople were laughing at the dumb human.

Being defenseless, Zim rapidly shouted "Gir! Come! Quickly!" to some microphone and mere seconds later ASBusinessMagnet was hit in the eye by some incredibly dumb SIR unit and from that moment on he could only see with one eye. This "Gir" person then dumped his head's contents, which were tacos, pizzas and other fast food, onto Zim, causing more pain. Gaz saw the pizza, picked it up and started eating it instead of the government-supplied food. She had learned to simultaneously play video games and eat fast food so this posed her no problem.

Zim's squeedlyspooch was about to explode from the sheer pain when Miss Bitters finally walked up to him and took the fast food away, gave everyone else detention, and let Zim to his house. While both Tumblr and FanFiction. Net existed for mobile phones and ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty didn't feel handicapped, Dib and Gaz got a call from the floating screen that depicted no one other than Professor Membrane. "Dib, Gaz, I'm presenting some more awesome technology that will overpower Ms. Johnson-Rattmann "interdimensionalPortaller" and her "fanfiction goddess" attitude and if you don't attend the event where I present it, she will do the thing where she causes disaster upon multiple fandoms so you absolutely must come because you know how the thing with the Peg turned out."

I read the detention as a perfectly good thing for obvious reasons, but Dib and Gaz looked mystified and it didn't help that Miss Bitters hated Dib so much she was prepared for such an escapade. As time was ticking, a boring lesson went on further when someone knocked over the door of the classroom and it was... ZIM'S DIB-ROBOT!

* * *

><p><em>TNAN: As I promised. Not Zim-centric.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_TNAN: Check it out, I've forced my creator to acknowledge that I am superior to him by drawing fanart of my work ("Living in Her Own World" and "Perfectly Normal Teenager" deviations by ASBusinessMagnet) and that makes me only one step away from doing the thing where I cause disaster upon multiple fandoms! Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHA... okay, let's move on with the story._

* * *

><p>Miss Bitters now noticed that there were two Dibs. Not being able to stand two people telling her Zim is an alien at once, she cryo-froze both Dib and the Dib-robot and put them somewhere safe away.<p>

The detention was all boring and even Doug realized that as he grafitti'd over the screens. Gaz got to show now-one-eyed ASBusinessMagnet Half-Life 2: Episode Three, but, as he was one-eyed, he couldn't see the 3D effect.

As the detention finally finished, everyone involved left Skool as soon as possible and Gaz dragged the one-eyed kid to Professor Membrane, who again was ignorant and didn't realize the horrible fanfic writer wasn't Dib. "Good girl, Gaz, now finally we can get to counter the forces behind the fourth wall!" And they moved on.

The place where Prof. Membrane presented his work was quite crowded and even President Man showed up with a medal to give to Professor as soon as he was done. The world-renowned scientist then started a speech but Gaz and ASBusinessMagnet didn't care as they watched miniature Combine Advisors fly by and the public also was interested in them instead.

Then suddenly something happened. I wasn't controlling the situation anymore! I was only able to affect the clouds' shape so I reformed them to say "WHERE IS DIB?" Luckily, Prof. Membrane noticed it and then noticed that the one-eyed kid wasn't Dib.

"Excuse me, Gaz, but this isn't Dib you brought."

"Oh why, of course! I'm Dib! Because I have an enormous head, it must hold an enormous brain capable of realizing there is such a thing as aliens! You!" The horrible fanfic writer pointed at Membrane. "You have advanced technology! You must be an alien!"

"Well, that settles the question in the clouds." Professor said and took control of his environment even more until I couldn't do anything.

But then... THE HORRIBLE FANFIC WRITER'S AMERICAN GIRLFRIEND ARRIVED! She commented on how Dib and Professor are OOC and told everyone that it should be better that I rule over you all, and everyone agreed with her, since she was one of the rare people in the Invader Zimverse to actually have a brain. Everyone started booing and throwing rotten tomatoes at Membrane.

"Okay, people, then FINE! IF YOU WANT SOME SICK GODDESS TO RULE YOU, I'LL LET YOU!" And then he shut off whatever he was doing and I had full control over everything again. The Professor then jumped off a cliff and no one ever saw him again.

As the Combine Advisors were still flying around, everyone left. It was time to start my plan.

* * *

><p><em>TNAN: Sleep well now, FanFiction. Net community, for it is the last night of free-for-all fanfiction you will have in your lives! AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAA AAAAAAA! ! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_TNAN: I didn't know that it would end up like this, but the result's awesome._

* * *

><p>The first thing I did was get ASBusinessMagnet and Skepkitty back to where they came from, as their mission in the Invader Zimverse was done with. I left the horrible fanfic writer with his mutilation and his American girlfriend with experiences that would lead to her being declared as insane, and I could almost recite the song sung to an alternate verse me.<p>

But then I was reminded by something. The Advisors. Half-Life 2: Episode Three.

_I needed to desecrate the Earth and have the Combine be blamed for it._

I and Doug switched back to our test subject outfits, went back to The Room with a Moose with No Moose and from there to future Vance Subprime Incorporated and from there, using my authorial powers, to past Vance Subprime Incorporated, but not before shutting off my fanfic and turning on a show that somehow existed INSIDE the Invader Zimverse, called Probing the Membrane of Science with Gazlene Membrane.

"Check it out, I now OWN a TV show! Am I right, Dib-robot?" and the robot in the background nodded. "Good Dib," Gaz reported to the millions that were watching the show in the Zimverse and thousands in my town.

But she seemingly didn't quite like the idea of owning a TV show. All she wanted to do was play video games and be freaky. But hey, she got paid for the inheritance of the late Professor, so she was like yeah, cool.

Gaz turned to the stuff in the background. Besides the Dib-robot, Professor had left quite much technology to be exposed in detail, and even more to be only presented and sold for several thousand dollars.

She picked one device up. It started flashing weirdly and then the Dib-robot started looking identical to the human Dib, but was still robotic.

"Out of all people..."

* * *

><p><em>TNAN: Making the Invader Zimverse unrecognizable, CHECK.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_TNAN: If I venture anywhere beyond this, it won't be a Zimfic anymore, so I'll end it with this._

* * *

><p>Ten years later, my town was still watching and dead tired of Gaz's show. The town had changed more than the show, actually: it was only renamed to Probing the Membrane of Gaming with Gazlene Membrane and was talking about cool technologies that forward gaming, rather than cool technologies that forward science, such as the Dumbendo Immersive Slave, the first immersive reality console that was a hell of a nightmare for programmers.<p>

And it was driving the town insane, but Gaz remained at her own mental state.

The end.


End file.
